Heridas del corazón
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Omegaverso Murasakibara/Kiyoshi, ?/Kiyoshi, Nijimura/Haizaki, Midorima/Takao] Cuando él le conoció, vio que las heridas que el joven castaño tenía eran mucho peores que físicas: eran del alma... eran heridas del corazón.


**Heridas del Corazón.**  
>A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction by AmanthaB.<p>

**Advertencia(s)**: Long!Fic. Omegaverso. AU (Universo Alternativo). M-preg. Lemon. Tragedia. Angst. Drama. H/C (Hurt/Comfort). Romance (ajá).

→ _Abusos psicológicos y físicos_. Violación. Muerte de un personaje (más adelante).

_» Las edades están cambiadas, y por ser un AU existe un poco de OoC. _**Si no te gusta algo de esto, puedes retirarte.**

**Género(s)**: AU. Omegaverso. Drama.

**Personaje(s)**: Kiyoshi Teppei. Murasakibara Atsushi. Midorima Shintarou. Takao Kazunari. Nijimura Shuzo. Haizaki Shougo.

**Pareja(s)**: Murasakibara/Kiyoshi. ?/Kiyoshi.

Midorima/Takao. Nijimura/Haizaki.

**Clasificación**: M.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador. Lo único mío es la trama.

**Aclaraciones Básicas**: Para comenzar, éste fanfic es Yaoi, lo que viene siendo relaciones chico x chico (hombre x hombre, para más señas). Por lo que sí, comenzando, no te gusta éste género te sugiero que te retires.

La segunda aclaración (y advertencia) es que este fic pertenece al **Omegaverso**. ¿Qué es el Omegaverso? Es un universo inventado (obviamente, no por mi) en el que las personas se dividen en Alfas, Betas y Omegas. A continuación, algo más de detalle sobre éste hecho.

**Los Alfas** »Dominantes, sexualmente hablando. Poseen sentidos agudizados (vista y olfato) y son muy sensibles a los olores fuertes (sobre todo a los Omegas en celo). **Tienden** a tener carácter fuerte, dominante, y comúnmente ostentan puestos de poder en lo que sea que hagan. A partir de los dieciocho años, están habilitados a casarse y enlazarse con un Omega o un Beta. El enlace en los dos casos es irrompible. Al cumplir los veintiún años, todos tienen que tener un trabajo, siempre limitados a las áreas en donde se les pueda necesitar como el poder: Policía, Milicia, Bomberos, etc.

**Los Omegas** » Sumisos, sexualmente hablando. Son Fértiles. Tienen celo (su temporada de calor) cada dos meses, el celo puede ser pospuesto por una droga sin embargo no se recomienda usarlo totalmente seguido y el celo post-supresor siempre es mucho peor; durante el celo, antes y después (tres días) liberan un aroma para alertar a todos los que le rodean que tendrán el celo pronto. El celo de un Omega dura cinco días. **Tienden **a ser callados, tímidos y siempre aceptan lo que les digan, comúnmente evitan los puestos que llamen la atención; el único momento en el que se comportan normalmente es entre otros Omegas. A los diecisiete años, están habilitados a casarse y enlazarse con un Alfa o un Beta, la conexión con ambos es irrompible y el celo continúa su ciclo a pesar del casamiento. Potenciales amas de casa, Secretarias u Profesores, un área sin riesgo en donde ayuden a la sociedad es lo que siempre buscan.

**Los Betas** » Son un intermedio, no poseen celo pero sí sentidos agudizados. Sensibles a olores fuertes y huelen a los Omegas en celo pero no reaccionan al celo de éstos. Están habilitados para casarse desde los 17 años. Sus áreas para dedicarse son libres, pueden aparecer en cualquier parte. Un enlace Beta con Beta puede ser roto en cualquier momento.

● Los Omegas tiene la obligación de guardar duelo durante tres años ante la muerte de su esposo.

● Los embarazos de los Omegas tienen que ser como mínimo con un año de diferencia entre el nacimiento y la concepción.

El Omegaverso puede variar mucho desde un fanfiction a otro, dado que cada autor lo acomoda como mejor le viene a la historia. Ningún Omegaverso es cien por ciento igual a otro, y eso se debe justamente a que el Omegaverso es un concepto que nosotros tomamos y amoldamos a nuestro antojo como mejor quede en el fanfiction. En mi Omegaverso existe el Embarazo Masculino (M-preg) porque los Omegas son fértiles sin importar si son hombres o mujeres, además de que existe el Celo (para los Omegas). La gran mayoría de los datos más específicos del Omegaverso se darán a lo largo del fic, aquí solo sale lo principal. Si no te va a gustar éste Universo, es recomendable que te retires.

Y ahora, dejando de lado advertencias (disfrazadas de aclaraciones), pasemos ahora sí a las aclaraciones del fanfiction. Esto es un **AU **(Universo Alterno) **NO sigue de ninguna forma la serie**. Todo es** inventado** y los grupos cambian radicalmente, y cambian las edades también. Eso debe entenderse PERFECTAMENTE antes de leer. Gracias, ahora sí, ¡a leer!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

— Entre guiones— está el dialogo

"Entre comillas" están los pensamientos.

Partes completas en _cursiva _significa Flashback.

Asteriscos (*) son notas de autor al final de la página.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I.<strong>  
>Prologo.<p>

Todavía recordaba cuando, teniendo solo diecisiete años, se había casado con un Alfa que sus padres habían aprobado para él. Recordaba como se había enamorado a primera vez de aquel Alfa y como había deseado darle muchísimos hijos. Recordaba como su mejor amigo le había dicho que era una mala idea casarse tan joven, sin embargo él estaba tan enamorado de aquel Alfa que había sido escogido para él que no escucho a nadie. Ahora se arrepentía.

Todo parecía tan perfecto en su luna de miel, todo parecía tan perfecto durante su primer embarazo, todo parecía tan perfecto antes del primer golpe. Un golpe que había sido otorgado en un momento de ira ciega, y que él había perdonado tanto por el amor que le tenía como por el miedo de lo que podía pasarle a su bebé si es que no lo hacía.

Cuando se dio cuenta que a ese golpe le siguió otro, y otro más, culpó a su locura de la adolescencia por haber dejado que se casara con ese hombre. Pero no quería dejarle, porque cuando lo pensó por un segundo supo que estaba embarazado nuevamente. Su segundo hijo. Su marido no le tocó un pelo durante todo el embarazo, no le golpeó ni alzó la voz. Cuando dio a luz, nunca había sentido tanto miedo... Porque sabía que teniendo a su hijo en los brazos.

Su marido volvería a golpearlo.

Temió tanto por la vida de sus hijos, porque su marido los veía con odio, pero después esa mirada se transformó y pareció aceptarles en su vida. La vida que ambos compartían. Su hijo mayor fue llamado Hikaru y su hijo menor fue llamado Kintaro. Ambos eran hermosos, aunque habían salido completamente a él y no habían heredado ningún rasgo del padre. En parte, eso le hacía muy feliz porque así no tendría que ver a su marido en los rostros de sus bebés.

Su marido era cruel, y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al dejarlo ser, sin embargo sabía tan bien como cualquier Omega que escapar no era una opción. Fuese la razón que fuese, después de un matrimonio el Omega no podía abandonar a su Alfa por muy bastardo que fuese. Eso no importaba. La reputación que quedaba mal era la del Omega. En su caso, hubiese soportado bien la mala reputación. Se quedó hasta esas alturas únicamente por sus hijos. Sus pequeños no merecían no tener a su padre.

Sus hijos, que ya tenían ocho años y siete años, estaban lo suficientemente maduros como para entender que algo iba mal entre sus padres. Pero su madre les rogaba que no hicieran nada, porque sabía que sus hijos debían haberse dado cuenta de la verdad. Sin embargo, lo que él ignoraba totalmente era lo cerca que se hallaba el cambio. El cambio de vida, estaba solo a un día de llegar después de esperarlo tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo uno de este nuevo long!fic. Tenía muchísimas ganas de publicarlo, de verdad .<p> 


End file.
